The present invention is directed to a scanning combination thickness and moisture gauge for moving sheet material. The thickness gauge portion is disclosed and claimed in a co-pending application in the name of Pekka Typpo entitled "Contacting Thickness Gauge for Moving Sheet Material" filed July 15, 1987, Ser. No. 073,734, which is hereby incorporated by reference.